cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Brisbane
|birth_place = Melbourne, Australia|resides = Melbourne, Australia|names = Nathan Brisbane|height = 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m)|weight = 385 lb (175 kg)|billed = Melbourne, Australia|trainer = Monster's Den|debut = October 28, 2007|image = 2s0iwqq.png}} Nathan Brisbane (born November 7, 1983) is an Australian professional wrestler and former strongman. He is currently signed to WO, ADW and FWC, where he performs under his real name Nathan Brisbane. Strongman Career Brisbane won the 2016 Arnold Strongman Classic Australia finishing in 1st place overall. Professional Wrestling Career Monster's Den: Training (2007) Nathan Brisbane trained in Dru Nedermeyer's Monster's Den for a few years mastering the arts of wrestling, at the time of his training he started to get very dangerous towards most of the talents. Dru couldn't stand the way of how Brisbane was treating his student's so Dru decided to step up to Brisbane and confront him on the way he's done things, and challenged him to a match, to which Brisbane excepted. When the match began Brisbane didn't have a care in the world, so he went full force at Dru and destroyed him hitting him with his devastating finisher (The Body Count) when it was all over, Dru was angered at the way Brisbane done things. Dru told Brisbane that his days where numbered and he would be banned instantly from the Monster's Den. With that Brisbane looked at Dru and just brushed him off and had no care in the world that he got banned, he knew that he was unstoppable, and knew that there where ever he would go he would dominate anyone that gets in his way. Wrestle Orchestra Info Here Alpha Domain Wrestling Nathan Brisbane made his debut in ADW at Act on Instinct Fighting World Champions Feud with NAHMO (2017 - Present) On May 19, 2017 Nathan Brisbane was invited to FWC by the famous Alex Stryder, to take on his most prized student NAHMO. As the match progressed NAHMO tired all his best to take down the "Australian Ogre" but felt quiet short, as he was to over powered for majority of the match, in the end Nathan Brisbane won the match, but he wasn't finished with NAHMO, he threw him out of the ring and began to attack him after there match, Nathan Brisbane picked NAHMO up and dropped him straight on to his knee destroying his back, Nathan Brisbane signaled that this wasn't the end, and that he will be back. NAHMO was helped backstage battered and bruised. NAHMO vowed to get his revenged and asked his mentor Alex Stryder to allowed him to have a rematch, to show him that even being a lot smaller, he wanted to show him that it was possible to take down the Ogre. Alex Stryder accepted NAHMO's request so NAHMO Vs. Nathan Brisbane II was set in stone. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Greeting's from Asbury Park ** Clothesline From Hell * Signature Moves ** Backbreaker ** Biel Throw ** Big Boot ** Body Avalanche ** Body Block ** Chokeslam ** Clothesline ** Cobra Clutch Backbreaker ** Flapjack ** Powerbomb onto the Ring Apron ** Release Wheelbarrow Facebuster ** Repeating Headbutts ** Sidewalk Slam ** Spinebuster * Managers ** * Nicknames ** "The Monster Among Beasts" ** "Australian Ogre" * Entrance Themes ** "Blitzkrieg" by Audiomachine (April 29, 2017 – June 11, 2017) ** "10" by Pantera (June 12, 2017 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments * Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked No. ?? External Links *Twitter Category:Wrestler